As I see it: Through the eyes of a first year
by AmmieMalfoy
Summary: Amber Malfoy fic. Please Please read and review!!! It would make my day. After all this effort, I hardly get reviews, and it just makes me feel all worthless. PLease write me a review!


As I see it: Through the eyes of a first year  
  
By Amber Malfoy  
  
The rain kept falling steadily outside of our dorm room window. It was getting really cramped up on the inside. I adjusted my radio so that the tunes could flow easier without so much static. It was my first day at the Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I wasnt familiar with too many people, but I did know that my older brother, Draco, was just a few corridors away incase anyone decided to harass me. Aah, the joys of being a Malfoy. I turned up my stereo a little louder to drowned out the noises of the background. I was rather excited to be a first year. I had been ready to leave my home and join my older brother since the day he left for his first day. The train ride had been absolutely splendid and the weather had just recently turned to mush. My sorting went well, as I knew it would, and Slytherin would be my home, as it had been to every other Malfoy. I cranked the stereo a little louder.   
  
"Would you watch what you are doin, Malfoy?" A disturbing voice from across the room said. I sized up its owner as rather a snob, obsessive on appearance, and out of place. Slytherins were easy going and nonchalant. She was high strung and obnoxious.   
  
"Sure princess, whatever you say." I knew this wasnt the way to make friends, but did that bother me? Not in the least.   
  
"Do you have a stick shoved up your ass or something, Malfoy?" The girl asked, rather sarcastically if I do add.   
  
"As I recall, I dont think I do. Would you mind my asking what crawled up your ass and died though?" Yet another remark that was not getting me very far with this little priss. "Look, I am sorry that my stereo is too much for you, alright? Here, let me turn it down in an effort to make some peace. . . " and I casually walked over to my new stereo. It was hard to turn off the beautiful vibes of Fuel, The Deftones, and Linkin Park, but she was demanding. Besides, I had all year to pester her with the likes of those bands.   
  
"Are you some kind of muggle or something? What are you doing with a stereo like that one?" Another girl asked me. I sized her up as brainy, rather a nerd, and someone I didnt really care to be associated with. Her glasses were at least an inch thick, and her hair looked like a brush was a foreign object.  
  
"Actually, this is a muggle artifact that my father got for me while we were visiting the states this summer. We had this thing in our car, a radio, and it played muggle music, and I just fell in love with the sweet sensations it produced in my inner heart and the likes." I smiled, and went on unpacking.   
  
"You call that sweet sensations?" Another girl said to me. "I am what you would call a 'muggle', and i'll tell you one thing about our music--that is the lowest form of it I have ever had to listen to. Try this one," She said handing me another CD, "Its by someone called Britney Spears. You'll like it."   
  
I popped the CD into my system and instantly my ears were filled with what sounded to me as if someone held their nose and attemped to sing.   
  
There was still one more girl in the room that we hadnt heard from. She felt it was finally her time to speak. "You call that music? I could do that without even trying."   
  
"Ha! Thats what I'm sayin!" I smiled at her. Yes indeed, I thought, I had found a friend in one of these shallow people. This wasnt looking like it was going to be a very productive year for the Slytherins, but if I could help it, It was going to be amazing. "My name is Amber, incase all of you didnt already know me. And you are--"  
  
The nerdy girl introduced herself. "My name is Delilah Persephone Grenith. I am from Redding."  
  
Making sure she was smacking her bubble gum as loud as possible, the prep introduced herself. "My name is Melissa Ruth Edington, but everybody calls me Ruth. I dont like to be woken up early in the morning, and I call first shower every day, alright?"   
  
"Whatever you say! My name is Sandra Smith. I'm from the states, Kentucky to be exact. We raised horses. I was so suprized to find out that I was a witch or whatever y'all want to call yourselves, but Ruth, I think you are so cool." and she smiled a big grin which revealed that she had little metal squares, one stuck to each tooth. They had little colors of red, white, and blue, alternating every third square.  
  
"Hmmm. Good group we got here. Well Amber, my name is Molly, and I am from a little town in Wales near the beach. Do any of you like quidditch?"  
  
"Shoot, my brother is the Slytherin seeker!" I said, marveling in how proud of him I was.  
  
"Pardon?" Sandra said. "Whats that there thing you mentioned?"   
  
"Nothing that our kind takes to liking, Sandra." Ruth answered for her. Sandra was definately a follower. Ruth was going to have her trained and groomed to be just like her by the end of the day. I could see it now.   
  
"I believe that quidditch is a waste of time. We should all be interested in our schooling, not in our sporting, alright?" Delilah lectured.   
  
"Hmm. Mmm Hmmm." I said.  
  
"Yep." Molly agreed. "What year is your brother, Amber?"  
  
"Draco is a 6th year. He's the coolest!"   
  
"Yeah? You wanna go see if hes in the common room so I can meet him?" She asked.  
  
"Sounds good. I havent seen him since we got off the train, anyway." And we headed off through the corridors.   
  
The common room was a bustle with people. I recognized a few of the guys from our year and decided to introduce myself to the hot one with black hair.   
  
"Hey there, my name's Amber. I think we're in the same year?" I said, trying to appear as shy and innocent as a Malfoy could be.  
  
"Yeah I know you. My name is Wade, and this is my friend Otto."  
  
"Well hello to you two!" Molly said as she walked up. I could already tell that Molly was going to be the outgoing one of our year. It was going to suck being friends with someone who always got the attention. Oh well, lifes not fair.   
  
"Do you know any of the other guys yet?" I asked Otto. As he turned to look at me I got a glance of his eyes. Otto had the most beautiful, sky blue eyes with just a small hint of green. He flashed me a smile and walked off towards a few of the others. I took this as a hint to follow him.   
  
"Ok, Nelson, right? Well anyway, this is Amber. Amber, this is Nelson, Bryan and Lars. They're real muggles, you believe it?!" and he laughed for a second. Everything was perfect about Otto right up until that moment. As soon as I heard that laugh--something similar to a hog, I couldnt help but think a little less highly of him.   
  
"Who's the other guy you were with again?" I asked Otto.   
  
"Oh, thats Wade," He said, pointing to a guy with black hair who was flirting with a few of the second years who were oogling at how cute he was.   
  
I decided to make my way back up tp my dorm.  
  
The rain continued to pour down on the outside. It put a good rythym to the afternoon, but it gave everything a feeling of respite. I wasnt really in need of sleep, but the rain made me feel so relaxed. I was starting to miss my mother. I thought about our home in the suburbs, and about all my friends that I had grown up with. One had been accepted to a foreign school, one had been sorted into Gryffindor. I imagined that I wouldnt talk with them much.   
  
It was then that my beautiful little owl pecked on my window through the storm. I let her in, along with a gust of wind and rain.   
  
"What are you doing, Mary Sue?" I asked my owl. I saw that she had a little letter strapped to her leg so I removed it, dried her off, and opened the letter.   
  
~Dear Amby,  
  
Whats up? I looked for you in the commons room but I didnt see you. How are you fitting in? Do you need anything? Just send Mary Sue or my owl if you do need something.   
  
Love, Draco.  
  
It was nice of him to owl me right as I was feeling lonely. Mary Sue nibbled on my ear a bit, and then flew up to be released.   
  
"Not yet. I want you to take this back to him, ok?" I said to her as I strapped another little note to her ankle. "This is for Draco, as you know." and I opened the window, letting in the cold weather.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" A familiar whiney voice exclaimed.   
  
"Ugh, not you again." I muttered under my breath.   
  
"Damn it, you got water and... eew! Is that owl shit on my pillow?! You are so gross, Malfoy!"   
  
"Get off of it, ok? You chose the bunk by the window." I said. "Lose the princess attitude or you will find your hair mysteriously missing in the night, ok?"   
  
"I'm going to tell the prefect that you are harassing me!" She whined.  
  
"Ha! The prefects are my brother and his girlfriend, Pansy. Have fun finding someone who cares." and I exited the room. I didnt feel like sticking around with someone like her. I'd laugh if she was a squib or something. I about ran into Molly in the dark corridor.   
  
"Woah there! Where you goin so fast?" I asked her.  
  
"He he. Theres a boy who's chasing me. I think his name is Lars, but i'm not sure. Hes really cute." She said, blushing.  
  
"Have fun. I guess i'll be watching out for him." And I walked off. Moments later, as expected, a little guy with blonde hair ripped up the stairs after Molly. So starts a new year at Hogwarts.  
  
I went up to the 6th years dorm. I knew I wasnt supposed to be in here, but it was the girls room, and I felt really out of place with the girls in my year. I knocked a couple of times on the heavy wooden door.  
  
"Come in," I heard a familiar voice say. "Who is it?"   
  
I opened the door and crept in. "Its me, Pansy."  
  
"Well hey there little lady, hows everything?"   
  
"I dont like the girls in my year. They are too wild, or too glamourous."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Well theres this one girl, and shes obsessed with the way she looks. Theres another girl who wants to be just like her too. It sucks. And then theres little miss i'm-better-than-you who thinks she is so smart. Molly is alright, but she is hanging all over the guys, and I guess she has a right to because if I looked like I was part veela I would be too." I thought about it for a minute, but I didnt look anything like a veela. I had this dark, dark hair, I was too short, and too young. "I hate being eleven." I told Pansy.  
  
"Amber! Come on, dont seem so glum! Its not that bad. Sooner than you know it, you'll be a prefect, or head girl even! But until then, you know my door is always open and you can come and hang out with my friends and I." Pansy said, trying her hardest to be sympathetic. "Maybe you could come to Hogsmeade with us sometime?"   
  
"I cant until I am a third year or something like that."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that. Well. You can still come and hang out with us. Do you know any of the other girls in my year?"   
  
"Hmm. Ive heard of a few of the Gryffindors. One of my best friends is a Gryffindor. Her name is Veronica."  
  
"Really... Well Im sorry that she didnt become a Slytherin like you." And the conversation kept going. The rain began to fall more fast, showering over the roof top as we could hear it. The wind blew so hard on the concrete walls that the lights shook in the rooms. I eventually left Pansy's room and went on down to the commons room where I saw Draco.  
  
"Hey there little sister." He said to me with a smile.  
  
"Hey there Draco. Got any good stories for me?" I asked him, hoping.  
  
"Nope, not recently. Nothing exciting can happen in your first few hours of being at Hogwarts. I heard that Veronica is in Gryffindor. I'm really sorry."   
  
"Its ok. We'll still be friends." I reassured him.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna play a game?" He asked me.  
  
"Sure. Which one?" I asked.  
  
"Gobstones? Wizard chess?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm. Gobstones is good."  
  
and the rain poured on. The games went by so fast. I had him beat almost every time. He showed me how to play some new games, and then we became bored with it all. I was definately ready for some excitement.  
  
I thought to myself how cliche my new story was going to be when I wrote it all down. No plot development, no plot at all. Aah yes indeed, it was just another boring attempt at an installment of the Amber Malfoy series. Was this what it would have really been like if she had gone to Hogwarts in her first year, and if her and Draco had been different ages? Aah, just to think at how I could have changed the story, but didnt.   
  
The real world was much too harsh for Amber to imagine. She couldnt possibly have written about her true first years, up at that school in Nova Scotia. Her whole life had been hidden until she came here. She could only wonder what it would have been like, what would have become of her if she had been five years younger, and a normal student. Would she seem so Mary Sue to all the people that wrote her a review? Or would she be an action-filled, normal character, just like all the others, and would she have more faults? Amber Pondered for a few moments at her thoughts. Where had they all come from? It was hard for her to see this all through her eyes.  
  
The rain continued to fall, fall, falling. The Slytherins in the commons room began to file out, out into their dorms for brief sleep before they would realize what really happened, and not that Amber had been at it again, writing and imagining what might have been. She tried not to think about what might have been, because that was unchangeable. She couldnt help who she was born to, she couldnt help what school she had started at, all she could do was try to set things as straight as they could be. She wasnt as perfect as all the other reviewers thought she was. She wasnt your typical Mary Sue. What other faults did she need, besides the ones she already had? It was a strike enough that people weren't even reading all her installments. It felt like a million trains all running over her everytime someone sent her a review telling her that something in her story was wrong. What was so wrong about it? Wasnt this fan fiction, meaning that the fan makes up the story? Aah, it was an unending circle of dismal that she was falling into. This assignment would never turn up as anything her teacher would read with enthusiasm. It was too hard to write about her true first years. Yes indeed, what would it have been like, had she not been outcasted? How had she brought herself to forgive her father for all the hatred he bestowed upon her in her early years?   
  
The rain fell on, and slowly Amber's thoughts turned to sleep. In the morning, she would wake up, a 5th year as always, go eat breakfast, say hi to her brother who happened to be her same age, and then go off to class. Her best friend, Shayna, and her would probibly get into some trouble in their first block class, followed by the detention that evening at midnight. It was all so predictable. The same-old, same-old, day after day, night after night. She'd have some quidditch thrown in the confusion somewhere, and maybe someone would break her leg so that she'd have a perminant limp--this could be one of her becoming faults! Yes! Or, maybe her beta reader was years younger than she was...Maybe she shouldnt trust the opinion of a thirteen-year-old. Maybe she already had enough faults that weren't just 'skin-deep'. Amber was a character that needed to be looked into, thought about. There were many faults there, it was just hard to detect them.   
  
I put down my pencil. The rain had stopped. I looked back over what all I had written.   
  
"She'll never accept this!" I said to my friend Shayna.  
  
"Amber, why cant you just write about what it was really like?" She said.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something inside me just wants to believe that all of this is true." I replied.   
  
"Let me read it." And Shayna grabbed my paper. It took her a moment to read all of it. "Hmmm. Lets see. There's one really obvious reason that this cant possibly be true."  
  
"What would that be?" I said, shocked that it was an unbelieveable story. I thought it had been great!  
  
"Ahem, you forgot me." And we shared a laugh. It was time for dinner on that evening of our fifth year. I had only been here for two years, but sadly enough, I only had two years left. I'd have to make it the best two years, and really hold on to everything, so that when it came time to write another story, I could truly have one filled with action and wholesome goodness. The clouds began to break up and the sun broke through. It looked like we'd have quidditch practice after all.  
  
=============  
  
Tell me what you think! Let me know if I have completely confused you, because I have kind of confused myself! Make my day and write me a review!! Thanks.  
  
Amber  
  
  
  



End file.
